Unbidden
by Timcanpy
Summary: It started with a glance, the traitorous feelings came to life. She was under the impression that she loved Edward unconditionally. Piercing topaz eyes told her differently. Bella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfiction. Please let me know if you want me to continue with Unbidden.

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

Chapter 1

I would like to think that everything went back to normal the moment we returned from Volterra but that would be a lie. The Cullens reinserted themselves into my life like a lost puzzle piece. They fit perfectly at first glance. Yet, when looked at more closely, the place where the puzzle piece was forced to fit would be seen. Managing to irreparably damage the pieces around it.

Tonight was the continuance of Edward's nightly visits since returning. Charlie had just left when I felt a chilling palm cup my cheek. I was taken by surprise and acted accordingly. ''Edward!'' I groaned, glaring at him accusingly.

He merely chuckled with his finger over his mouth. The universal sign to keep quiet. ''I apologise Love; I couldn't help myself.'' I was met with a cheeky grin which caused my heart to melt. Edward proceeded to sit on the bed, scooting himself against the headboard and opened his arms.

I leapt for the opportunity to be closer to him. To simply be in his arms. Edward lightly ran a hand through my hair while humming my lullaby. I snuggled closer, his intoxicating scent utterly overwhelming me. I was irrevocably in love with this man.

''Is there any way in which I can convince you to attend college before being turned?'' Edward asked lightly, his breath lightly tickling my ear. My mood soured instantly. All Edward wanted to talk about lately was ways to postpone my changing. He kept overwhelming me with college applications and it was barely two days since he has returned! I pushed at his chest, wanting to be released.

Edward was stubborn, my efforts to move away from him were futile. Why did he always try to oppress every single decision I made! I felt my irritation grate against my tender nerves. ''Edward, let me go!'' He merely stared at me, refusing to let go. I glared back.

The words left my mouth before I registered their meaning. ''If all you're going to talk about is college applications as a disguise to postpone my change then leave.'' My eyes immediately widened, shocked at the words I just uttered. Shocked at the bitterness colouring my words. My eyes flew to Edward's face.

Edward had gone deathly silent. A frown marred his face when all emotions disappeared on his face. His voice was brutally fierce when he responded. ''It seems I am the only one who cares about your soul. You are asking for eternal damnation.'' His eyelids fluttered briefly. ''If you want me to leave then I will.'' I felt the moment he no longer held me. I desperately searched for Edward, but only saw the window shutting. The whisper of ''See you tomorrow.'', followed his absence.

Frustrated tears fell on my cheeks as I came to terms with the fact that he just left me. I know I told him to leave but that wasn't the point. After all, he scolded me on how easily I believed the fact that he did not want me. Surely he should know I don't want him to leave. He was supposed to know that I loved him unconditionally. Angry at him or not. I stomped to the window, opening it a bit too roughly than what was necessary.

I fell asleep gaze intently fixed on my window. Edward did not return. I hoped he did, but my trust in him was fragile. He left me. Again. The word refused to leave my mind, refused to be forgotten. It repeated itself like a broken record.

My last thoughts swirled haphazardly around my mind. Trying to make sense of the fact that Edward was back but that the part of me he took when he left did not return with him. My heart was still hopelessly scattered in fragments. The centre of my world returned yet, I was still spinning out of control.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a chilling breeze wafting through my room. The window was still open, left completely untouched. Edward. Pain shot through my chest with the thought of his name. I couldn't breathe. Air uncontrollably seeped into my lungs. Spotted dots began to cloud my vision.

In the back of my mind, I was aware of my bedroom door opening. Familiar arms, warm arms, surrounded me. Charlie's concerned voice brought me out of my stupor. ''Bells, what's wrong? Bella!'' I held Charlie tightly, burying my face into his chest. Charlie had become my comfort when I had episodes. He was always there, I hated myself for putting him through so much pain.

Charlie seemed to quickly pick up on my improving state because he let out a relieved sigh. He held me until I was fully in control of regulating my breathing. When I let go of Charlie and was able to step back I came in contact with serious eyes. Charlie stared at me silently before stating the obvious as a question. ''It is because of him, isn't it?'', I merely sighed, closing my eyes, unwilling to admit the harming effect Edward had on me.

Clearing his throat gruffly, Charlie informed me that he would be working late tonight. I nodded my acknowledgement, wishing him a nice day and telling him dinner would be ready when he returned. Before closing my door Charlie turned with an air of seriousness, ''Remember kiddo, you're still grounded. I don't want Edward near this house, you understand?'' His face notably softened, ''I just want what's best for you Bells.''

''I know, dad.'' I tried to give him a smile, his recuperating smile told me I had succeeded in my effort. I quickly took a shower, pulling on jeans and a simple long-sleeved blouse with a matching jacket. A slice of toast was my breakfast as I hurried to my truck, I was running late. Opening the door, I was greeted with Edward's shiny Volvo.

His concerned face appeared before my eyes. ''I want to apologise for losing my temper and leaving Love.'' He hesitantly reached out to cup my cheek, drawing me closer. I closed the gap between us, forgetting what happened prior. Our lips met in a tender chaste kiss.

When Edward released me, his crooked smile was ever-present, causing my heart to flutter. He stared at me knowingly, my embarrassment tinted my cheeks a familiar red. ''So you forgive me?'', Edward's words caused me to look up. I gave him assurance in the form of a sweet kiss.

Afterwards, while our breaths mingled Edward's crooked smile made a reappearance. ''I am sure you do not want to be late for class?'' He asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. I jumped in realisation, eyes flying to my watch. We were late. I hurried for the car, forgetting any pretences of kissing Edward. I was surprised that I hadn't even tripped in the rush I was. Knowing my luck, I'm sure this was speaking too soon. After all the day had just begun.

* * *

Yes, I did edit this chapter. To those who read the original. I'm sorry if you don't like the way I changed it.

This is a Bella/Jasper story. So don't stress, Edward is only temporary. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

I apologise for my disappearance. I am back to continue with Unbidden.

Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I appreciate it!

_Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

Chapter 2

The moment Edward neatly parked the Volvo, the bell rang. I hastily grabbed my bag with shaking fingers. Edward decided to showcase his maniacal driving to prevent us from being excessively late for class. Throwing caution in the wind I clumsily rushed to class as fast as I could without face planting on the ground. I heard Edward's chuckle behind me.

In my haste to not be overly late for homeroom, I found myself tripping over thin air right in the middle of the doorway. Closing my eyes, I awaited the impending fall. A familiar arm caught me, bringing me closer to his muscular body. I looked up to see the whole class staring, I felt my cheeks burn with its accustomed embarrassment. I quickly moved away to find my seat, mumbling a "thanks" in Edward's general direction.

My eyes travelled to Alice after sliding into my seat. I paused, Alice looked unimpressed with her arms folded across her chest and a judgemental eyebrow questioning our being late. Alice's eyes soon found Edward's, the real culprit, they were most likely having a mental discussion. Or in this case a mental argument. Alice stubbornly raised her chin and turned around signifying the end. I glanced at Edward behind me, he merely smirked. My heart briefly fluttered, the knowing glint in his eyes made me more flustered.

The rest of the day passed with curious stares and muted whispers. Most students wondered why Edward and Alice suddenly reappeared after being away for months. I couldn't blame them but it became irritating. Knowing I was a topic of most discussions made me anxious. Edward and Alice looked unbothered by the obvious gossip. When the bell signalled the end of the day I was relieved.

The car ride back to my house was uneventful except for Alice's scolding voice. Pointing out that I was already grounded and being late for school would worsen the current situation. Although, when I climbed out of the car Alice squeezed me tightly before giving me a wink. Edward kissed me goodbye with the promise of returning later tonight. He gave me his trademark grin before speeding away.

In a slight daze, I entered the house, it still felt strange to have Edward back. There was a time where I questioned his existence and my sanity.

I spent the afternoon doing homework before starting with dinner. A few minutes after finishing dinner I heard the familiar roar of Charlie's cruiser. Charlie entered the kitchen and immediately looked relieved to see me. I felt a stab of guilt at seeing Charlie's expression, knowing that I put it there.

"Hi Bells, how was school?" I could see Charlie's attempt at changing the unvoiced topic we were both thinking about. "Hi dad, it was fine. I finished all of my homework. How was work?". Charlie sighed, "Busy, we're still trying to figure out what killed the hikers. We don't know whether it was a bear or a wolf. We're going to continue the search party tomorrow."

While Charlie talked I put the food on the table and we started eating, Charlie stopped and looked at me with a stern face, "Don't get any ideas of walking into those woods again, you hear me, it's dangerous. I will not lose you again.".

Charlie was worried, the overwhelming guilt returned, "I won't, don't worry Dad.". Charlie looked at me sceptically, raising an eyebrow, "The last time you told me not to worry you disappeared…for three days." I guiltily looked down at my food while biting my cheek, I was selfish when I left.

I disregarded Charlie's feelings, I forgot the fact that I was the most important person in his life at the moment. Another harming effect Edward had on me. I isolated myself from everyone just to be with him. I was no longer friends with Angela or Jessica. Jacob refused to answer my calls. I had no one besides Charlie and the Cullens.

My mind stubbornly refused to admit that this was unhealthy. But a traitorous part whispered a question that made it hard to breathe all of a sudden. What if they left me again? I wouldn't be able to handle that pain. It would be easy for them. They already abandoned me once. What if something else triggered Edward the same way the accident at my birthday party did. Would Edward leave? Would he break his promise to me?

I was so consumed with my worried thoughts that I didn't reply to Charlie's words. "Bells…Bella!", Charlie's concerned voice made me jump, I looked at him apologetically. Charlie merely sighed "Alice called" I desperately tried to hide my hopeful smile, "She said she missed you and wanted you to have a sleepover this weekend. I guess…that it would help you to have a friend…so I'll allow it. Youll be going driving with them on Friday" I couldn't hide my smile any longer. "Thanks, Dad", I rushed to hug him.

Alas, it was not to be. My foot caught the dinging table's leg and I went spiralling to the floor. I could hear Charlie's concerned, as well as resigned, voice. "Really Bells? It's a wonder you only have a bump on your head and not a broken bone." Charlie helped me up while I felt the tender bump on my head, hissing as I went to get ice out of the freezer.

When I turned around with the ice wrapped in a towel and held against my head I saw Charlie's serious expression. I mentally sighed. This was about Edward. "You are allowed to visit Alice, not Edward. Do you understand me? You stay away from him while you're there. Alice promised me she would keep you far from Edward and I expect you to promise me the same."

Why would Alice promise that? Apparently, she forgot that I sucked at lying. "Sure Dad", Charlie crossed his arms with an expectant eyebrow, "I promise I won't go near Edward." Charlie looked unconvinced but soon sighed. "Alright kiddo, I'm going to watch whatever's on." I felt relieved, at least Charlie allowed me to go, Alice was an angel in his eyes. I need to remember to thank her. I quickly cleaned the plates before rushing up the stairs.

After not so gently, opening my door with hopeful desperation, I found Edward lying on my bed. His crooked smile welcomed me as I swiftly closed the door before jumping into his waiting arms. "I missed you" Edward whispered into my hair while he held me gently. I pulled back to kiss Edward greedily, drowning in his smell, the kiss quickly became heated.

Edward cupped my cheek as I caressed his muscular chest. Too soon Edward pulled back causing me to moan. I heard his chuckle against my lips. Unable to stop myself I straddled Edward's chest, wanting more than what he was giving me. "Please Edward…", my need for Edward was steadily increasing. Before I could kiss him again, I was left on the bed alone. Edward was in the corner breathing heavily, "No, Bella."

I could feel tears sting my eyes, overwhelmed with feelings of rejection and shame I stomped to the bathroom without a backwards glance. "Bella, please wait…" I slammed the door in his face. I quickly locked the door behind me and started undressing. Jumping into the shower I tried to ignore the tears flowing down my cheeks.

Every single time I tried to make our kisses more heated or showed that I wanted more than gentle kisses, Edward would pull back. For months I felt rejected because of his absence, now he's here yet, I still feel rejected. I don't know how much longer I can take this. He continues to minimise my desire for him! 'No, Edward loves me unconditionally!' the stubborn part of me screamed. I ignored the loud thought, by focusing on the deceitful whisper that reminded me that Edward wouldn't turn me before I finished college instead. Edward always had a condition that had to be met.

I don't know how long I was in the shower but after grabbing a towel and reaching for clothes that weren't there my heart started fluttering. I slowly opened the door, hesitantly peeking, searching for Edward. He was gazing out my open window, "I put clothes on the ground.", I looked down to see a modest shirt and sweatpants with undergarments on the floor. My mood soured as I angrily snatched the clothes to slam the door behind me…again. The choice of clothes was a clear message. One I was unhappy about.

After dressing I entered my room, Edward hasn't left his spot before the window. "Bella, you don't understand. I have to be caref-", Edward gravelly began before I angrily interrupted him. "I don't understand what Edward? That you don't want more? That you don't want to kiss me?" Edward was in my face before I finished my sentence, "You don't understand how hard it is for me to be near you.", he finished.

Lightly caressing my cheek, he bent down a mere hairsbreadth away from my mouth, "I love you, Bella. Never question my love or desire for you" His murmured words made my heart swell with joy and my mouth gasp for breath. He caught my lips in a chaste kiss, before pulling away to position himself on my bed with open arms. Having been side-tracked, I briefly forgot what the argument was about as I dazedly walked to my bed. "I love you too.", I whispered before closing my eyes, safely snuggled against his chest.

* * *

After school on Friday we returned to the Cullen's house, Alice was giddy because according to her visions we were going to have a 'great time'. I was slightly unconvinced usually, Alice considered shopping or dress up as 'fun activities'. I entirely disagreed with her. When we entered the house it was to see Jasper and Emmet competitively playing some video game. Rosalie sat next to Emmet on the arm of the chair, smirking at the screen. Esme was before us in a split second to lovingly take me in her arms. I returned Esme's hug gratefully, Esme so easily became a mother figure to me, I could never express to her how much that meant to me.

Esme greeted Edward and Alice with loving hugs as well before informing them that they would be hunting. They seemed to consist of Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Alice but surprisingly enough not Jasper.

My curiosity was piqued, Jasper met my eyes most likely feeling my curiosity. He pointed to his eyes, this caused me to realise that everyone's eye colour was closer to black than gold except for Jasper and Edward's eyes. Jasper looked pleased with the apparent success of our silent conversation. Jasper and I shared a conspiratorial smile as Edward grabbed my hand to lead me to his room.

My conversation with Jasper left me giddy as Edward and I entered his room. We sat on his bed where I cuddled his chest after he situated himself against the headboard. He gently stroked my hair as he started to hum my lullaby. "Were you serious when you said that I needed to attend a college before turning me?", I asked Edward trying to hide my nervousness. Edward's hands froze and his voice had gone silent, "Yes".

"But why? I don't need to go to college now? I will have the rest of my life to go to college", I tried to reason with Edward. His face became stony, "No Bella", his voice was firm. "But-", I was interrupted before I could finish my argument.

Edward's aggressive response made me jump in fright, "Why are you so obsessed with being changed? Don't you realise you're asking for eternal damnation? You have your whole life to live!". At first, I was shocked but then anger slowly started to replace my shock mingled with hurt.

Furious I jumped up and stomped out of Edward's room, "Bella, where are you going?", Edward asked resignedly. As I rushed down the steps I answered Edward with a raised voice, "Away from you! Contrary to belief, I didn't come to just visit you Edwa-", I tripped before I could finish my angry retort.

I heard Edward shout my name as I was caught by strong arms, although if Edward caught me then why did his voice sound so far away? I frowned in confusion before looking up at my saviour.

I gasped before smiling warmly at Jasper, "Thanks Jasper". His beautiful topaz eyes were filled with curiosity and a surprising amount of fondness. "My pleasure Darlin", he quirked his mouth in a smile as I appreciated the slight Western twang in his smooth voice. He hugged me more tightly against his chest before letting go entirely. I only realised then that my arms were around his neck and that I had been staring. Blushing furiously, I removed my hands hurriedly only to hear Jasper chuckle next to me. My heart briefly fluttered until I remembered Edward.

I quickly looked up, meeting stormy eyes and a broken stair railing. Edward had his gaze fixed on Jasper as he spoke to me, "Bella get away from him". When referencing Jasper, the word was spat with a surprising amount of venom.

I frowned at Edward and jutted my chin out, "No, I don't want to." Edwards gaze snapped to me incredulously, "What?", the question was asked so dangerously silent that I barely heard it. "I didn't just come to visit you, Edward. I am allowed to spend time with your family members. I can function independently from you", the moment I spat out the last sentence Edward gave an incredulous short laugh.

"From what I see in everyone's minds you weren't able to properly live without me!" His words reached out like a slap to my face. Edward was right, I wasn't able to function without him. If it wasn't for Charlie and Jacob then I wouldn't be standing here alive.

Since when had I become so dependent on Edward or on anyone for that matter. I was the independent one! I was the one who had to take over paying the bills at a young age because Renee was too forgetful to do it! I was the one who had to take care of my mother since before adolescence! My thoughts continued to spiral within my head when a sudden comfort overwhelmed my senses. I looked up to find Jasper crouched before me, successfully hiding me from Edward's view.

The atmosphere was tense when the sound of the door being slammed open broke it. I was taken aback by a sudden flurry of movements, "What happened here?!", seemed like Alice and the others were back.


End file.
